


You Are Jade Harley

by herekittie



Series: (We don't get our) Happily Ever After [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Isolation, Mild Gore, Post-Sburb, Taxidermy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herekittie/pseuds/herekittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is JADE HARLEY and you don't see your friends anymore.</p><p> </p><p>In which Jade reminisces, avoids her problems and pretends everything is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Jade Harley

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096835) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Your name is JADE HARLEY and you don’t see your friends anymore.

The Game was too horrible and too painful to be true, so you chose to believe it never happened, that it was a collective dream dreamt by all your friends and a bunch of aliens and your guardians that everybody else believed to be real.

Your grandfather is still in the house in front of the fireplace, looking at you with his glass eyes and stern disapproval of your lack of guns. You remember finding him dead, shot through the heart, and Bec helping you read the taxidermy books and getting instruments for you while you cut him open and removed his organs. You had buried them somewhere on the island, you can’t quite remember where now, so he can always live on in the earth and someplace close to you. You remember removing his eyes and dropping them in formaldehyde because you needed them as a color reference for the glass eyes.

They stared, sitting at the bottom of the container, lifelessly at the world around them, and you talked to them as you rummaged through his collection for the perfect pair.

You feel like those are your eyes now, sitting in your skull and staring at the world around you. You see but you don’t actually see. Reality is an illusion and your brain spun the fragile reality you chose to believe, so the world your eyes see are the real illusion.

You love your friends, but talking to them, seeing them, even thinking about them scatters your new reality, so you avoid them like the plague and live on your little green island in the middle of the ocean. Computers and internet are too much of a temptation and a great threat, so you dumped everything. Your lunchtop, your router, everything into the basement of your home and seal it away. You left one old, rickety computer from bygone times to order supplies and keep up with the world, but mostly you are content to spend your days tending to your greenhouse (you grow most of your food), hunting the wildlife (to kill time and for meat on both your plates) and maintaining your geothermal power supply and water purification system (the challenge keeps your mind busy).

You've carved out your Happily Ever After all on your own, and if you had to give up your friends to do so, so be it. You've survived worse.


End file.
